1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image calibration system and a calibration method of a stereo camera, and particularly to an image calibration system and a calibration method of a stereo camera that can utilize a processor of the stereo camera to download a calibration pattern corresponding to system parameters of the stereo camera from a server located on the Internet to compensate decrease of structure and the optical accuracy of the stereo camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To make a stereo camera generate stereo images with good quality, the stereo camera usually needs high structure and optical accuracy, wherein before the stereo camera is shipped, a manufacturer of the stereo camera will maintain the above mentioned high structure and optical accuracy needed by the stereo camera during a manufacturing process of the stereo camera. However, after the stereo camera is shipped, the above mentioned high structure and optical accuracy needed by the stereo camera may not be maintained because of a utilization environment or a utilization way of the stereo camera (e.g. the utilization environment or the utilization way of the stereo camera can make positions or Image capture angles of left/right eye image capture units of the stereo camera be changed). Therefore, after the stereo camera is shipped and operated by a user for a period of time, the stereo camera needs to be executed an image rectification operation to compensate decrease of the structure and optical accuracy of the stereo camera.
However, when the stereo camera needs to be executed the image rectification operation, the user needs to return the stereo camera to the manufacturer of the stereo camera to let the manufacturer of the stereo camera execute the image rectification operation on the stereo camera. Thus, the prior art is inconvenient, time consuming, and needs additional cost.